


feels like home to me

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, ash is sad bc he thinks hes getting old, calum luke and michael let him know that hes being dumb, thats its thats the fic, then they dick him down, to make him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you guys don't have to do this," Ashton mutters, voice cracking embarrassingly as Calum palms himself through his jeans, like it's completely normal to do so. Which, Ashton guesses it is, in this kind of scenario.</p><p>"You're always taking care of us." Michael shrugs, watching as Luke starts to stroke the hard bulge of Ashton's cock, through his boxers, no less. "Let us take care of you sometimes."</p><p>or, it's Ashton's birthday and he feels kind of shitty and sometimes all you need is love and orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like home to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is in honour of ashton irwins birthday. i really should have posted it yesterday but tbh this was just a 500 word fluff drabble fic yesterday but then i was like do you know what would be cool..... ot4 birthday sex.... so ya here you go

"So you want a stripper, yeah? 'S that what you mean?"

"No, I do not want a stripper, Calum." Ashton grits out through his teeth, not sure how Calum had possibly interpreted "Go away, Calum, I don't want to do anything for my birthday" to mean "I want a stripper". Ashton had been trying to watch a movie in peace for the last hour since Calum had rocked up unexpectedly at his house and tried to get him to sin as much as possible to celebrate his 21st year, like he did for every birthday any of his band-mates had. T

he memory of the strange blue liquid he'd gotten Luke to drink on his 18th was still fresh in everyone's minds. The only memory Ashton really had of that night was Luke demanding that someone marry him immediately, and then Michael eventually agreeing. They'd actually have gotten hitched if Ashton hadn't dragged them back to their hotels rooms, and even then, Luke had just clung to Ashton and begged him to get married, and Calum, too, so they could just be one big illegal polygamous band.

"You know," Calum says after a second of silence. "Just because you're 21 doesn't mean you're old now and can't have any fun. I mean, it's often said that your twenties are the best years of your life-"

Ashton rolls his head over to stare at Calum because he knows that Calum's just going to say the same thing to him when he turns thirty, or forty. Calum's always going to make everybody feel good about themselves no matter what, and it's one of the reason Ashton both loves and cannot trust Calum, because how is he ever going to know the truth if he's always sugarcoating it for him? It's not even being 21 that he hates, it's the fact that he has to be 21 before all of his best friends. He feels weird.

"Luke's still 18." Ashton grumbles. He's not bitter. He's not. He takes a deep breath and waves Calum off as his eyebrows furrow with worry at Ashton's defeated tone, then tries to scoop Ashton up into a cuddle. "'S fine, Cal, I'm just being a baby." He assures him, then snorts at the irony.

Calum pulls him into his arms anyway, not relaxing his iron-tight grip until Ashton stops fighting it and relaxes, letting his back rest against Calum's chest. Ashton breathes a sigh of relief as Calum's fingers stroke through his hair, the way they always do when Ashton's upset, whether it's about being too late to the buffet in the hotel they're staying at or about him feeling shitty about his age.

"You have to do something." Calum sighs, pushing Ashton's hair out of his face so he can see his eyes. "For your birthday, I mean." Ashton looks up at him.

"I just want to spend some time with you. I've missed you." He pauses, then tacks on, "All of you. Look, I'll call Luke and Michael."

Calum pauses, then nods slowly. "If that's what you want," He says. Ashton feels kind of shitty because Calum was obviously looking forward to planning the party of the century for him, but it's just- they have parties all the time, for every birthday, and it's got to the point where it feels like a chore to go through with them, just another thing to add to the long list of things that they have to do.

"'M sorry, Cal," Ashton tells him.

Calum's eyes widen. "No, shut up, don't say that, this is your birthday, babe, you should be allowed to do whatever you want." Calum tells him. Ashton nods and rests his head in the crook of Calum's neck again. Thank God for Calum.

Calum pulls out his phone, and Ashton tries to once again concentrate on the movie playing on the TV screen, and not on how Calum's chest rises and falls with every breath, or on how his hair is still a little wet from his shower because they're on a break and don't have to dress up for the cameras anymore. Ashton raises his eyes to look at Calum's phone as he types a message to the group-chat they've been using for the past 5 or so years, ordering each member of the band over to Ashton's house for cuddles and food.

Luke responds immediately that he is literally on his way. Michael lets the 'seen' icon rest there for a little while, before asking if he could bring his Xbox. Calum rolls his eyes fondly and Ashton laughs, because he loves these boys, all of them. He loves how Calum can be literally running around their dressing rooms on a high before or after shows, but still manage to slow down enough to recognize when one of his band-mates is feeling down and cheers them up. He loves how Luke, with his long ass arms and legs, just wraps his limbs around people and cuddles them like it's his God-given right and gets this look on his face like he's been kicked whenever anyone refuses him. He loves how Michael finds never-ending joy in the fact that he's accomplished just what his 15-year-old self wanted in life; to play video games and sold-out arenas and dye his hair every color there is.

He loves them and he knows, as he sees Calum typing, that he's telling him how Ashton feels about his age. This is confirmed when, about fifteen minutes later, Luke practically beats the front door down, then slams it shut, and rushes straight to Ashton, scrambling into his lap.

"Happy Birthday," He whispers, kissing his hair, then his cheeks. "my handsome, strong friend."

Ashton looks accusingly at Calum. Calum shrugs, and looks away, playing dumb.

"Thanks Luke," Ashton murmurs, patting his back. Luke frowns worriedly up at him.

"Fuck, you sound sad. Why are you sad? Calum, why is he sad, why did you let this hap-"

"It's not my fucking fault, I tried!" Calum defends himself, patting at Ashton's hair while Luke strokes his arms and face, worried frown never leaving him. Ashton now has two pairs of hands on him, petting at him anxiously, and it's. Well, it's normal. It's not that he never gets upset, it's that he never lets it show; he's the strong one, the one who never gets too sad or needs to take naps at 2pm just to escape for a little while. He should have expected the over-reaction, but it's kind of nice, to be soothed for once, instead of being the one doing the soothing.

Luke sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket, obviously texting Michael, judging from the capital letters and overuse of profanity Ashton can see.

"Luke, I'm fi-"

"Shh," Luke mutters, putting his whole hand over Ashton's face to silence him. Calum presses another kiss to his hair.

"Just let yourself be taken care of, for once." He murmurs. Ashton tries to relax into it, into being treated like this, but it's hard. He's always been the oldest, the most responsible, in his band, in his family.

"Michael's calling," Luke mutters with an eyeroll, picking up and turning on speakerphone.

"Luke! Is Ashton there? Let me talk to him, oh my God,"

"Yeah he's here, it's-"

"Well fucking turn on speakerphone so I can talk to him! He's such a fucking idiot, what-"

"It's on speakerphone."

"Oh, right. Ashton you're such a fucking idiot!" Michael groans. "You're not fucking old, what the shit? Feldy's 48 and still thinks he's in the prime of his youth, how the hell can you be 21 and think you're a senior?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Calum sighs, exasperation in his tone.

"Fucking- Ashton, are you there?"

"Yeah," Ashton mumbles. He's not used to being yelled at. It's usually the other way around, and he can see how easy it is to get sulky while it's happening.

"Listen- listen, you're perfect, okay? You're young and you're beautiful-"

"Isn't that a Lana Del Rey song?" Calum mutters to Luke, who shrugs and makes it a point to tease Luke later about how he knows this while he claims to be as punk rock as it gets.

"-and I'm on my way over and I'm gonna hug the sad out of you. Calum, would you make that hot-chocolate thing that he likes, with the froth on top?"

"We're literally in one thousand degree heat."

"Make him some fucking hot chocolate, Hood, this is fucking serious!"

"Michael's not fucking around," Luke giggles as Calum gets off the couch and wanders into the kitchen to get Ashton some comfort food. Ashton smiles fondly.

"Thanks Michael," he sighs.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm on my way." He says again.

xxx

Ashton is covered in boys.

Normally, he'd complain, tell them to get off him, but their hearts are in the right place and it feels kind of nice anyway. Michael's been stroking a hand over his back since he got here like twenty minutes ago, and his hand has to be tired by now but he's not complaining and neither is Ashton.

They're watching True Detective because Rachel McAdams is in it and shes basically the whole reason Luke likes Mean Girls so much. They all let Luke have his choice of TV show because of how restless he gets when something he doesn't want to watch is on. Michael had flicked Luke in the head and told him to stop being a selfish fuck and let Ashton choose, but Ashton didn't even mind.

"You okay?" Calum whispers, lips against Ashton's ear.

Ashton nods. "'M fine,"

"You've barely touched the pizza." Calum says.

"What pizza?" Ashton asks. It's enough to alert the rest of them.

"What pi- Ash, we ordered a pizza like an hour ago. You chose the toppings, remember?" Michael says, eyebrows furrowed with worry. Ashton's eyes stray to the coffee table, nodding at the near-empty pizza box.

"Oh. Right."

There's a heavy silence, and then Calum grabbing Ashton's face with both of his hands and pulling his lips to his, a frantic look in his eyes. Ashton's frozen for a good few seconds, and so is everyone else. Then it hits him that Calum is actually kissing him and he draws in a ragged breath, getting his wits about him and kissing back, letting his lips part when Calum licks into his mouth.

"Ash, don't do this," Calum breathes against his lips, pulling away a little. "Don't- just don't. Your age is fine, you're perfect,"

Ashton shrugs. "I can't help it. I'm sorry." he murmurs, which is when he feels someones fingers at his chin, tilting his head to the other side. He's face to face with Michael and his eyes seem to stare into his soul as he kisses him, slowly, deeply, like he's trying to drain away any bad feelings in Ashton's body, replace them with good ones.

It's working.

Michael bites down gently on Ashton's bottom lip and Ashton sighs softly, stroking a hand through Michael's hair. Calum whines about being abandoned, and starts kissing down Ashton's neck instead, grazing his teeth against the soft skin. They're not sure how long they kiss for, but eventually, Ashton feels his jeans being tugged down off his legs and he pulls away. Michael's lips are even more obscene-looking than normal. Ashton's half-hard and, from the feel of things, so is Michael.

Ashton looks down to where Luke has successfully removed Ashton's jeans.

"Hi," Ashton mutters, blushing a little. Luke looks up at him, then rolls his eyes.

"Now you notice me."

"I always notice you, Lukey," Ashton assures him.

"Good." Luke smiles. "Because there's no way this band is having comfort sex without me."

Calum snorts. "Just get his boxers off," he tells Luke, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"You know you guys don't have to do this," Ashton mutters, voice cracking embarrassingly as Calum palms himself through his jeans, like it's completely normal to do so. Which, Ashton guesses it is, in this kind of scenario.

"You're always taking care of us." Michael shrugs, watching as Luke starts to stroke the hard bulge of Ashton's cock, through his boxers, no less. "Let us take care of you sometimes."

Ashton nods shakily as Luke drags the flat of his tongue against the thin cotton covering Ashton's dick. What really gets Ashton is that Luke has this huge fucking grin on his face, like he's licking away at a lollipop - he's actually enjoying this and Ashton can already feel a coil tightening in his stomach. Luke mouths wetly at Ashton's length, soaking the fabric of Ashton's boxers. Beside him, Calum moans softly. Ashton rolls his read to the side to look at him. He's got his jeans around his ankles and he hasn't bothered to take his boxers all the way off, just pulled his cock out through the hole in them, thumbing at the head while he watches Luke.

"Stop teasing him," Calum mutters, head tilting back with a moan. "It's his birthday, treat him nice."

Ashton feels Michael and Luke tense up as Calum mentions his birthday, staring at Ashton and waiting for his reaction because they're supposed to be taking Ashton's mind off his birthday, and here Calum is, bringing it up again. Calum himself freezes, hand stopping its movements as he realities what he's said.

Ashton doesn't even care. He bucks his hips a little, patting at Luke's cheek. "You heard the man."

Everyone relaxes again. Luke grins up at Ashton, tugging his boxers down. Ashton's cock slaps wetly against his stomach. Luke moans at the sight, tongue running over his lips before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

"Fuck." Michael sighs. "You like sucking cock, Luke?"

Luke moans again, by way of reply. He pulls off, running his tongue along the underside before taking Ashton a little deeper. He pulls off after a few second to talk, his voice wrecked. "I've wanted to suck you off ever since you joined the band, that first band practice. You just looked so mature and in control," Luke rubs his thumb over Ashton's cock. "Still do. It's so fucking hot." Ashton tenderly strokes Luke's hair out of his face, and Luke looks up at him, baby blue eyes meeting Ashton's hooded ones. Ashton's feeling a little emotional at this confession, and he kind of wants to kiss Luke, but he takes a deep breath through his nose before slowly bobbing his head back down, taking Ashton into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. It's all Ashton can do not to buck his hips, tighten his hand in Luke's hair and fuck his mouth. Ashton really has to get the idea that Luke is a delicate flower out of his head. He'd probably like that. The thought makes Ashton moan.

"He's right, you know," Calum breathes. "We all talked about it, back then, about what it'd be like to have sex with you."

"If by 'back then', you mean, like, last week, then yeah, he's right," Michael says, grinning wickedly. Ashton's hips buck almost involuntarily of his friends thinking and talking about fucking him.

Calum strokes Ashton's face until he pays attention to him, then captures Ashton's lips with his with a moan. Ashton feels blindly for Calum's cock, until his fist closes around the leaking shaft, stroking slowly. Calum gasps, bucking into Ashton's touch.

Ashton doesn't even notice that Michael has moved from his spot on the couch next to him until he hears Luke's panting increase and he has to pull off of Ashton's cock to breathe. He sucks in ragged breaths, gnawing at his bottom lip. Ashton pulls away from Calum to look down at him.

His face is in Ashton's lap, eyes closed now. His jeans are gone and his ass is raised a little, Michael behind him. The wet licking sounds give it away. Ashton curses loudly.

"Shit, you like that, Luke?" He moans, fist tightening on Calum's cock, thumbing over the head.

Luke nods, panting softly as Michael licks a flat stripe over his hole, then looks up, smirking at Ashton.

"Do you have lube?"

Ashton nods, a moan stuck in his throat. "My room, top drawer."

Calum whimpers, rubbing at Ashton's arm because he's stopped stroking him. Michael gaze flickers to him, then back to Ashton. "Maybe we should all go to your room."

Ashton nods. Luke can barely lift his head out of Ashton's lap, so Michael wraps his arms around him, lifting him up into his arms and carrying him, with ease. Ashton looks over to Calum, who stands up, holding out a hand to Ashton. Ashton takes it, letting himself be pulled up. Calum's lips crash to his, and Ashton runs a hand down to the small of his back and bows him against his body, grinding against him desperately.

Getting to Ashton's room is a slow process, especially since Calum ends up groping at Ashton's dick all the way up the stairs, spreading his pre-come down the length of his shaft. Eventually, Ashton's had enough of the teasing, and Calum ends up slammed up against Ashton's bedroom door as Ashton sucks at his neck. They get into the room eventually to find a gasping, needy Luke face-down in the mattress as Michael fingers him open.

"Aren't we supposed to be making Ashton feel good here?" Calum mutters, dragging Ashton to join them on the bed. Ashton lays down and Calum straddles him, kissing him again.

"'M sure Ashton feels great," Michael smiles sweetly. "D'you like watching, Ash?"

Ashton nods, as Michael knocks the bottle of lube in his direction. Ashton pops it open, and Calum rolls off of Ashton and onto his back, hand wrapped around his cock, tugging slowly. It's flushed red and leaking. Ashton leans down and sucks at the head while he gets his fingers wet. He works a finger into Calum's hole, letting his tongue wash over Calum's slit so he relaxes even more, allowing Ashton to push a second finger into him.

"Oh, fuck," Calum pants as Ashton crooks his fingers.

"You're telling me, mate," Luke moans into a pillow as Michael works a third finger into him, stroking relentlessly at his prostate. His cock is leaking, dripping onto Ashton's sheets. Michael laughs breathlessly, pulling his fingers out of Luke with a wet sound. Luke whimpers in anticipation.

Ashton pulls off of Calum's dick, scissoring his fingers to open him up more, then adding a third. Calum gasps, eyes screwing shut. Luke hands him a pillow with an empathetic smile. Calum nods gratefully, pressing it to his face and screaming into it.

Ashton moans, pulling his fingers out of Calum and moving so he's behind him, cock rubbing against his ass, mouthing at his neck. Calum gasps, head tilted back. Ashton grabs at his hips, rolling them over so Calum's back is against his chest. Ashton takes his cock in his head, rubbing it against Calum's ass-cheeks then pressing the head against his hole.

"Oh," Luke squeaks from the other side of the bed. "Oh fuck, oh-" Ashton blinks up at the other pair, to see Luke on his knees, Michael slowly thrusting into him from behind.

Calum curses, wriggling desperately against Ashton. "Ash, Ash, please,"

Ashton raises his hips, slowly filling Calum until he's bottomed out. Calum's goes limp against him, a breathy whine escaping his lips.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so-,"

"Fuck," Calum groans. "Say that again, call me that again."

Ashton chuckles breathlessly, lips at Calum's neck, rotating his hips until he finds his spot. "Yeah, baby? You like that?"

Calum's cock leaks against his stomach, slapping against the tan skin with every buck of Ashton's hips.

Luke moans loudly and Ashton looks up to see Michael stilling inside of him, hips flush against Luke's ass. Luke's wriggling his hips and begging for friction, and the sight of Luke begging seems to do something for all of them because all of a sudden everyone is more frantic, Michael's slamming in and out of Luke, Calum's desperately grinding back against Ashton, helping him fuck him.

"'M gonna come," Michael groans. Luke looks up, raising his face from the bed to look at Calum and Ashton. He stares for a little while before he's moving a little closer, softly kissing Calum's inner thighs. Calum figures out what he has planned, choking out a moan before Luke's wrapping his lips around his thick cock, head bobbing enthusiastically.

"Fuck," Ashton grunts. Calum whimpers softly, writhing against Ashton.

Calum bucks his hips, and , Luke gags but then takes Calum even deeper, swallowing around his cock. Calum moans loudly, tugging at Luke's messy hair. "I'm gonna-" he manages to warn, but Luke takes him even deeper if anything. Ashton angles his hips to thrust into Calum's prostate and Michael seems to do the same, because all of a sudden, Luke's moaning, the vibrations sucking the last of Calum's resistance away. He comes with a sound close to a scream, setting Ashton off too.

Ashton teeth sink into the skin of Calum's neck, prolonging his orgasm as he comes, hips bucking wildly.

By the time Ashton comes to his senses, Luke is lying in a motionless heap on Michael's chest. Michael is stroking his hair softly. Calum is still on Ashton's dick with no signs of ever moving again. Ashton gently lifts Calum's hips, rolling him onto his stomach. Ashton's come starts to leak out of him and Ashton has to work very hard to chub up again at the sight.

"You okay?" Ashton sighs, laying next to Ashton. Calum turns to smile at him.

"'M great. You?"

Ashton sees Michael and Luke look in their direction, waiting for his reply, too.

"I'm good. I love you guys."

Michael scrambles up the bed to lay next to Ashton, dragging Luke with him so they can all cuddle even though there's come everywhere and they all need showers. "Love you too." Michael mumbles, as does Calum.

Luke pats his butt lovingly, eyes already sliding closed. Ashton knows what he means.

Calum giggles. "This was way better than a stripper."

Ashton laughs. "Right?"

"We'll have to do something even better for your 22nd." Michael grins.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can keek it."

Ashton rolls his eyes. "Idiots." He says fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought and come find me on tumblr!! queermuke.tumblr.com


End file.
